


Armor

by cosmic_llin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lin gets ready for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exercise in relieving my feelings after 1.10. So, spoilers!

** She opens her closet and looks at the armor. She spent all day yesterday cleaning it - scrubbing away the spatters of blood, polishing everything that ought to shine, lining up the dented segments beside the anvil, and pounding them one-by-one back to their proper shape. It looks like new, no sign of what it’s been through.  
  
She’s tired. But today is another day, and there are still things to do.  
  
She picks up the main section, the one that covers her torso. Lifts it over her head, drops it onto her shoulders. Was it always this heavy? She smooths it down with her hands so that it sits where it’s meant to, then picks up the belt, pulls it around her waist, swears as she fumbles with the buckle until it fastens properly.  
  
She clicks the arm and leg segments into place. She sits on the edge of the bed to ease the boots on, one by one.  
  
She stands up, and the armor comes with her. It feels like what it is - not a second skin, but something made that she hangs on herself and carries around.  
  
It doesn’t matter. She’s still here. It’s enough.  
  
Back to the fight, then. **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567002) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya)




End file.
